1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a computer system, and more particularly to a computer system having an embedded sub-system via which a booting firmware is accessed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional computer system stores a boot code in a specialized flash memory of the motherboard, and the specialized flash memory is further connected to a low pin count (LPC) interface or a firmware hub (FWH) interface. Examples of the boot code include basic input output system (BIOS). As the computer system is booted, the computer system accesses the boot code from the specialized flash memory via LPC interface or the FWH interface. However, the conventional computer system still has many problems to resolve.
Conventional computer system needs to be equipped with a specialized flash memory for storing the boot code, further increasing costs for the computer system. Conventional computer system can only store the boot code in the specialized flash memory, hence the mechanism of storing the boot code is limited thereto. Therefore, conventional computer system does not have the flexibility of storing the boot code in memory devices other than the specialized flash memory. Furthermore, when updating the boot code of the computer system, conventional computer system can only update the boot code via a specialized program. Consequently, the procedure for updating the boot code becomes very complicated.